


An Affair

by LuckOfADraw (Mirime)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/LuckOfADraw
Summary: A story about how tabloids can get some things right but still miss the mark completely.





	An Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppicock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Abbey.

Adèle was in a relatively good mood when Nathalie and Gabriel came home from Milan. She had been pouting for a week when her enforced bed rest had forced her to sit out the fashion week but considering how far she had been in the pregnancy and how there had already been far too many close calls, she had agreed her staying at home had been for the best.

"Welcome home," she called out to her partners and patted the sides of her bed. "Come here and tell me everything I missed."

"There's not much to tell," Gabriel said as he leaned down and kissed her. "The collection was a success, none of the models tripped or had any sort of wardrobe malfunction and we signed a contract for the distribution of our clothes in Italy."

"We need to move up the timetable for the expansion of our production facilities but planning for that can wait until tomorrow," Nathalie added as Adèle started to frown. That reassurance given, Nathalie toed off her heels and climbed on the bed, reaching one arm around Adèle into a loose half-embrace. "Everything alright here?"

"Doctor Sage stopped by every day and everything's progressing as it should. I've been bored out of my mind, though; and I missed you."

"We missed you, too."

"Did you?" Adèle asked as she gestured for Gabriel to hand her a magazine from a stack of them on the bedside table. "Because this has some sordid details about your affair."

Adèle opened the magazine to the section that dealt with the fashion news. The dominant picture on the page was a slightly grainy photo obviously taken in the backstage of a runway. It showed Gabriel leaning over Nathalie, his hands cupping her face as they appeared to discuss something.

It was suggestive and the accompanying article made sure to point it out. It mentioned the close working relationship between the two, the fact that Gabriel's pregnant wife had been out of the public eye for a while now, the apparent ease with which they acted...

"Do you two need to tell me anything?"

Nathalie huffed.

"The air conditioning was badly set and my glasses kept fogging up. I was putting in my contacts and Gabriel was helping me because we had two minutes until our models walked and I didn't have time to go into the bathroom to do it myself."

Adèle giggled.

"It is kind of funny how they got it right and yet wrong at the same time."

An affair implied certain dishonesty on the participants' sides; there was none of that here. All three of them were equally involved.

"I guess taking any sort of legal action will just make things worse?" Gabriel asked in resignation. It didn't sit well with him to let this go but the three of them had decided a long time ago that if they were to go public with their arrangement, it would be after the brand and the company got known on the merits of its products, not the creators' personal lives. And that was still at least two years away.

"Don't, reading how of the mark they were was the most fun I had over the week, other than our calls."

Nathalie pulled the magazine towards herself and was studying the photo.

"You know, it's actually a pretty good picture, except for the low quality."

"I know," Adèle said. "I think this kind of composition could actually work pretty well for that line you are designing for the next year. I hope to be back to work part-time by then and if we make sure to hire models similar in looks to you two, it will be a very effective finger to the magazine."

"Playing a long game, darling?" Gabriel asked. Adèle smiled.

"Always."

"If I'm not allowed to work on the production plans, you two aren't definitely allowed to plot your revenge," Nathalie said as she tossed the magazine back to the table.

"But revenge plotting is not the same as work," Adèle protested. Nathalie gave her The Look and then she aimed it at Gabriel who wasn't doing a good job of hiding his smile.

"What?" she asked. He shrugged off his blazer and tossed it in the direction of the closet.

"Nothing," he said and took his seat next to Adèle, mirroring Nathalie's pose and sneaking in a quick kiss with each woman. Adèle sighed happily.

"I really missed you," she said again.

"We won't be going anywhere until the little one is born," Gabriel promised.

"I already scheduled a month off for us around your due date," Nathalie added. "We'll just take two hours a day to keep the company running. No more."

Adèle pulled her into a kiss. If Nathalie had scheduled something, there was no force on the Earth that would make her budge from that.

"You're the best," Adèle said when they broke apart. Gabriel cleared his throat and Adèle rolled her eyes teasingly before she turned to kiss him, as well. "You, too, you jealous baby."

Nathalie smirked at him. He scowled back. Adèle sighed before she snuggled into Gabriel, pulling Nathalie closer as well. She felt them kissing her temples and smiled, basking in the affection. They were home, they were happy, they were together. The life was good.


End file.
